


L'attacco della sirena

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi sirene [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Sirens, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L’ultimo viaggio del capitano Arthur."Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prompt: 11. NavePossibile prequel di: Lo schiavo della sirena.
Series: Le grandi sirene [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442974





	1. Chapter 1

L’attacco della sirena

Arthur stava in piedi davanti al timone, guidando la nave, il vento marino gli sferzava il viso, scompigliandogli i capelli e gli pungeva le narici.

“Capitano, a cosa pensate?” si sentì domandare.

Arthur rispose con cipiglio deciso: “Finalmente stiamo facendo leva verso casa. L’equipaggio è stanco di stare lontano da casa” rispose. La luce del sole stava tramontando, illuminando d’arancio l’acqua blu tropicale.

Il vice mormorò: “Se riusciremo ad arrivare prima dell’arrivo del banco di nebbia che ci attendiamo”.

“Anche se fosse saremo a casa entro domani” rispose il capitano deciso.

Il vice guardò gli uomini che si avvicendavano sul ponte, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Non avete paura, signore?” lo interrogò.

“Per niente” rispose il capitano. Aveva degli occhi dalle intense iridi azzurre.

****

La nebbia fitta avvolgeva la nave, dando vita a degli aloni giallastri o aranciati lì dove erano accese le torce. L’oscurità rendeva il mare color pecie.

Il capitano Arthur continuava a condurre la nave, ritto in piedi a prua.

Una melodia iniziò a risuonare, era la voce di una donna che cantava.

“Presagio di sventura” disse uno solo, mentre il resto dell’equipaggio rimase rapito.

Il vice si ritrovò a pensare: < È gentile, come la carezza del vento. Così incredibilmente bello >.

La melodia si fece sempre più forte, mentre tutti si avvicendavano sul ponte nel tentativo di capire da dove provenisse.

“Sembra la voce di una donna?”. “Da dove viene?”. Diverse voci si accavallavano tra loro. “È così bella”.

“UOMINI!” li richiamò il capitano. Serrò la stretta sul timone così forte da farsi sbiancare le nocche. “Rimanete ai vostri posti! Dobbiamo lasciare questa nebbia!”.

Creature d’acqua balzarono sulla nave, trascinando uno dietro l’altro i marinai. Sembravano donne trasparenti dagli occhi luminose e le code da pesce.

La melodia della sirena si fece più forte, mentre il Capitano perdeva il controllo del timone.


	2. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 12. Pirati

Curse

Le urla dei suoi uomini si diffondevano, vedeva le loro lanterne spegnersi.

“Cosa succede? Cosa sta succedendo?!” gridava il Capitano, non riusciva a vedere. L’ultima voce che si spense fu quella del suo vice, seguita dal rumore della nave che si schiantava.

Riprese i sensi, era sdraiato su un pezzo di legno che vagava alla deriva, con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi.

“Non ho mai visto un Capitano pirata in vita mia” si sentì dire. Si guardò intorno con aria confusa, la testa gli doleva, ma la nebbia si era dissipata.

“I pirati non sono diversi dagli altri esseri umani” biascicò con la bocca impastata. “Forse solo un po’ più liberi”. < Mi sono sempre vantato di essere un gentil uomo e questa è una voce femminile. Non sarebbe garbato risponderle male nonostante la situazione in cui mi trovo > pensò. Riuscì a mettere a fuoco la figura di donna che stava sopra di lui, aveva dei capelli fluenti verde acido e degli occhi dai colori diversi, uno rosso e l’altro blu. Questi ultimi brillavano come la luce in cielo.

“Sono così felice che tu ti sia svegliato, Capitano” disse lei, guardando il sangue che zampillava dalla ferita al fianco di lui.

< Ho mentito. Di pirati ne ho visti molti, ma come te, Capitano, mai > pensò.

Intorno a loro, a pelo dell’acqua, nuotavano sirenidi completamente fatte d’acqua, con gli occhi luminosi.

Nelle profondità camminava l’esercito di non-morti, con le spade legate alla cintola.

Il Capitano osservava i seni di lei, coperti da grovigli di alghe.

“Per favore, riposa un po’” lo pregò lei, giocherellando con la conchiglia che aveva al collo. “Posso cantare per te, in cambio”.

Iniziò ad intonare una melodia.

Il pirata sussurrò: “Continua a cantare”.

“Canterò con te per sempre” promise lei, intonando anche queste parole nella sua morbida melodia. La conchiglia aveva iniziato a brillare.

< Mi sento così confuso. Cos’è successo al mio equipaggio? Non mi ricordo. Stavamo tornando a casa, credo…”. Gli sfuggì un sospiro soddisfatto, sentendo qualcuno accarezzargli la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli. “M-mi sento… stanco…” gemette.

“Sei così bello…” mormorò la donna, accarezzandogli il petto. < Ti ho osservato a lungo, a distanza, fare le tue scorribande. A breve il tuo destino sarà legato a me > pensò.

"Perché non dormi, allora?" gli domandò la donna con voce angelica. Il pirata non riusciva a vedere la sua coda da sirena, infatti il corpo di lei era immerso dalla vita in giù. “Prometto di vegliare su di te”.

“Co-come ti… chiami?” biascicò Arthur.

“Avrai l’eternità per scoprirlo” disse lei, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte. < Andrà bene anche solo ‘Mistress’ > pensò.

Arthur biascicò: “Sicuramente sarà un nome meraviglioso, sei così bella”.

La sirena lo guardò addormentarsi. “Riposa, perché ora sei mio per l’eternità”.


End file.
